What's underneath all these clothes
by Ana CB
Summary: Everyone knows Brooke Davis, the one who owns a clothe's line and everything, but what's behind that? What's the real life and the feelings of Broke Davis?
1. Intro

Hey guys! Well, I'm new here, it's my first fic published and since I'm a brazilian girl I may not be so good with the words in english but I rather write in that way so I'm asking you to be compreensive with me. Please review to let me know if you guys like and I can upload more chapters. And I'm also open to all opnions, good or bad. So be honest =D

Hope you guys like it

Brooke was a normal high school girl, well, not exactly normal. She was the head cheerleader, had her best friend always there and all the boys at her feet. Actually she had everything she wanted, her parents were rich and dosen't really cared about her so she could buy everything that she wants with the cred cards and took boys home without being asked about it.

- Who'll pay this limo baby?

- My parents. Shut up and do your job ok? And when we get home you get more of that

- Ok, you're the boss

But money dosen't bought what she wants: Lucas. She loved him more than any other guy in her life, and they dated but after he falls in love with Peyton, Brooke's best friend.

- I thoght we were best friends

- We are Brooke but…we didn't mean to hurt you

- Next time try don't hook up with my boyfriend

What first was a problem, but after he turns out like a great best friend to her and a great boyfriend to Peyton. But in the middle of that mess other thigs happen. Nathan, Lucas' brother, marry with Haley, that became a good friend to Peyton and Brooke but the most chocking was that Brooke found out a pregnancy when she was still mad at Peyton and Lucas so she asks help from Haley which didn't let her abort, later all of them already know about and helped Brooke during the pregnancy when her mom got her out of home.

- Thank you Nathan, Haley for everything

- There's nothing Brooke

- You guys thought about the propose?

- Yeah but I think my brother Lucas is not so fine with that

- Bullshit

- What if you regreat it?

- I won't

- Brooke, we will take it but if you regreat you can tell us

- Okay, deal

As soon as she gave the baby for adoption her mom accept she back and her life come back to normal but not completely since she turns another person, more mature and sensitive, a side that she ever had but rarely showed before.


	2. The Past Comes Back

Hey again. Thank you dianehermans for review and send messages and thanks to zara2a who added this story to her Story Alert.

Hope I don't disapoint you guys.

Years later Brooke has a famous clothes line and adopted a teenager that is Haley's student, Haley and Nathan are married and happy with Jamie, that's Brooke godson and last but not least Peyton and Lucas married and had a newly born baby named Sawyer that's also Brooke's goddaughter

- Haley? Nathan? Somebody home? – Brooke entered in the open door and as soon as she yelled a little boy run to her arms – Own who is that little person?

- Your favorite godson

- I know that, how are you James Lucas Scott?

- I'm good and you Brooke Panelope Davis?

- Not so good little guy

- Why Aunt Brooke?

- Hmm – she looked to him – You're only six, leave it behind

- I don't like seeing you sad

- That's ok Jamie. Your parents aren't home?

- Yep, my mom is upstairs. I take you there – He take her hand and the got upstairs and found Haley sit in her bed looking some photos and reading a book

- Hey Hales

- Brooke Davis in my home?

- Funny girl, need to talk to you

- Jamie, go play

- Adult conversation. Got it – he walks away

- He's so cute

- Yeah, he is and he loves you.

- I love him to and you guys are doing a amazing job with him

- You're amazing with Sam too

- Yeah, maybe. But it's not about that that we need to talk

- Speak it up

- The book that Lucas wrote is going to be a movie and you know…

- Sure, look, someday people will know Brooke

- But it's not fair with you, neither with Nathan

- You want it Brooke?

- Haley I don't want hurt anybody

- Calm down Brooke, we talked about this years ago remember?

- Yes but I never really thought about it

- It's your decision B. Davis, I won't be mad at you

- I'll analize the situation. Thanks Hales, for everything

- You're so welcome – Brooke smile – Hmm Brooke?

- What?

- You don't want to spend some time with Jamie?

- Have work tutor girl? – Brooke laughts

- Yes, classes and studio

- You know that you don't even have to ask

- Jamie get here – Haley yells

- What mom?

- You wanna spend the day with Brooke?

- Sure I want. What a silly question.

- So we have to go little guy.

- Ok, bye mom.

- Take care of Brooke ok Jamie?

- You can let it to me

- Great. Bye you two

- Bye Hales

They went to Brooke's car and she gave the start

- Where do we go aunt Brooke?

- We are going visit uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton

- Will we see my cousin Sawyer?

- Yes, we're gonna see your…cousin

- That's a difficult name, Sawyer.

- Yeah – she laught – it is

- I like my name, mom said that you chose

- Yes I chose. Glad you like it

- Aunt Brooke?

- What?

- Why can't I read uncle Lucas' book?

- 'Cause you are too little for that

- But I can read

- Not this book

- So I won't see the movie too?

- I don't know Jamie

- I want to see

- We will work on it ok?

- Thank you aunt Brooke, I love you

- I love you too little guy. C'mon we arrived

They leave the car and entered in the house where Peyton was in the couch watching TV with the baby on her lap

- That is a beatiful scene for the movie

- There's no Sawyer on the book

- Right

- So what you doing here in lunch time B. Davis?

- Lunch time? Already?

- Yes

- Jamie, are you hungry?

- Not really

- Ok, so we can wait a little. Payton, I wish I could see Lucas. He's here?

- On the office

- Jamie, stay with aunt Peyton but no mess ok? There's a baby here

- Yes ma'm

- Great. – she walks to the office's door – Can I come in?

- Sure you can Brooke, what's up?

- You are writing the script?

- Yes

- I wanna talk about it, about the story, you can't put…you know

- I was thinkin' about it too Brooke but I think exactly the opposite

- Lucas…

- It's time Brooke

- No it's not, it will hurt your brother and Hales

- We talk about it with them before

- But it'll be hard to them and for Jamie

- That's why I didn't want to do it

- So you had to say that ages ago

- I tried but you don't listen Brooke. You never imagine how it would be good?

- No, it would be a mess ok? We can't do that

- Look if you don't want what is yours I want

- You think I don't want? I think about it everyday Lucas but I just keep thinkin' how it would hurt my best friend and the worse thing is that was my idea

- Was a stupid idea

- I was sixteen what do you want?

- Sorry Brooke, don't cry – he hug her – But I really think that we deserve that

- We can talk about it tomorrow, I have to took Jamie to lunch and Sam is waiting for me

- Right. We'll talk about it.

Well, that's what I can give to you today. I'm already working on Chapter 2 so let me know if you liked this and I'll keep updating.

And…you guys have twitter? Follow me there and we can talk =) AnaNunes96


	3. Author's Note please read and answer

Hey guys! Sorry for the long time not posting here. Thank you for the review Ace5492 and for add me and my fic on your Authors Alert, Favorite Stories List, Story Alert and Favorite Authors List. Thank you I think ur Superman for add the story to your Favorite Stories list, kit147, zara2a and heppy for add to Story Alert. And also thank you to the reviews and messages.

But that's the thing guys, I sent some messages asking for a beta as you suggested and I totally agree but the only one who answered me is with some personal trobles right now. I have some more chapters ready but she can't correct them right now.

I want to know what you guys want. I can keep looking for a beta (or wait mine) or I can post without corrections.

Answer me with reviews or messages but I need to know what you want. So let me know.

PS: If any of you want offer your beta-services I'll be glad too.

Thank's

Ana


	4. Bad News and Regreats

[Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 and I'm updating for dianehermans who wants it even without corrections. I'm still looking for a beta, sorry for the mistakes again

That's where Brooke Davis found out that her life was empty. She has money, friends but somehow she wants to be a mom and Sam dosen't really need her as a real mom. Sure she loves Sam like a doughter but she had to feel the empty space inside her.

That's what take her to a family clinic to try artificial insemination but what really destroyed her was the phone call that she received some days after

- Brooke Davis on the phone

_- Hello Mrs. Davis. It's from the family clinic_

- Right, hi, I was waiting for the call. We can mark a day for the insemination?

_- Well Brooke, we have some bad news. You can come here or I can tell now_

- Please tell now

_- Your body don't have the structure to support a baby neither in natural or clinical insemination _

- But I had a baby

_- Yeah, that's is normal Brooke, but now if you want a children the only way is adopting what is a good option too_

- Sure, thank you doc

After that Brooke got home and Sam was on the couch watching some movie on TV

- What's on?

- Some sugared movie where some people of a perfect family are being, well, perfect – she laught – Brooke are you crying? The movie is like…comedy!

- That's not about the movie, well it is because of another movie. Forget it, if you need me I'll be in my room

- Brooke

- What?

- Come here and talk to me ok?

- No, Sam…

- You help me and now I'll help you. Tell me what is and I'll help you trough and I can keep a secret too

- Ok, you didn't read Lucas' book right?

- No

- You would understand if you read but I'll tell you about my life. I was kind of slut in high school

- Yeah I know

- You're gonna let me tell you or not?

- Go on

- I dated Lucas for a while 'till I discover about him and Peyton, after I forgive them but I caught myself pregnant in the middle of that and the baby was Lucas'. Victória got me out so I move in with Nathan and Haley and when the baby comes I thought that I couldn't keep him, I was that crazy high school girl how can I take care of a baby? So I decide to gave him to people that I trust and were ready to get a baby. But I just…didn't imagine that I would suffer without him years later and now I just found out that I can't have a baby anymore and it just got hard

- You're saying that you have a son, with Lucas and if I get this right your son is…Jamie?

- Right, first shot, you're good

- That's not difficult. Are you okay Brooke?

- I saw Jamie growing up and everytime I see him calling Haley "mom" I feel so empty. I can't explain is just that…I feel like telling the truth to everybody, including him

- So tell

- That's not as simple, I know that Haley and Nathan loved him and I can't take that from them

- But that's unfair, they should have children on their own

- Lucas wants to tell

- So go on.

- Sam, it's more complicated than that

- But you regreat it

- Every day of my life


	5. Thinking About It

[Hey, I'll post that chapter today for who want to read without corrections. For those who don't after I found a beta and correct all I'll replace the chapters. Thank's for reading and I'll wait some more reviews to post next chapter ok? Love ya for reading, especially dianehermans who is patiently reading and waiting for…you know what ha PS those first chapters are more about family and that stuff but after it'll be more about love okay *-* xoxo Ana]

More days has passed and nothing about this subject was talked about. Everybody there knows that this day would come but all of them was also afraid of this coming.

The phone was ringing out loud

- Sam get it please?

- Okay ma'm – she get downstairs fast – It's Sam

_-Hi Sam, it's Lucas. Brooke's there?_

- Sure – she get upstairs as fast as down – Brooke it's your son's father

- Shut up Sam ! – she said as she closes the door – Hmm, hey Luke

_- So you told Sam?_

- Kind of

_- It's about that I want to talk. You don't spoke to me since two weeks ago when I said that I want to reveal or 'big secret'_

- Sam think's the same way

_- Listen to us, we are right Brooke_

- I'm afraid for Hales

_- If you didn't close up so much you would know that Haley is having a baby_

- What?

_- Yes, I was chocked too, but it make easier right?_

- No, you think that only because she is pregnant she won't love Jamie anymore?

_- No Brooke, but he is our son come on_

- You already thought about how messy his head will stay? His uncle is his father, his godmother is his mother, his mother is his aunt, his father is his uncle and his cousin is in fact his half-sister. Even I get a little lost

_- I though about it but I think that with our help he will get trough this and he will see that he is loved in all ways_

- I'm still not sure Lucas

_- Just think about it_

- I will, bye Lucas

_- Bye Brooke_

And one more time Brooke saw herself lying on her bed thinking about her decision, keeping her son close was good but make her feel good about being a mom and now she wanted that more than ever, and she got with Sam but Jamie was her son. But the real question was _How get his son back without hurting her friends that were great parents to him? _Thinking about that she went to Haley and Nathan's house.

- Hey friend! I heard about the good news.

- I try to call you but you don't answer you cell phone

- Yeah, sorry about that

- What's going on Brooke?

- Nothing, I just came to know about the baby

- We have to talk about other thing

- What?

- Jamie

- Hmm ok

- Lucas came here to talk to me and Nathan about Jamie. He wants to tell the truth to Jamie and in the movie he wants to keep the history real

- Relax Hales he won't do anything without my permission and I won't take Jamie from you guys

- Brooke…

- What?

- You want Jamie I'm right?

- No Haley, you and Nathan are such great parents and Jamie loves you

- I know you Brooke Davis. I talked with Nathan, we know that you could regreat so we raised Jamie as my son but I always known that he was yours. Is like a aunt taking care of a nephew and if you want be a mom, it's not too late Brooke

- His head would be a mess with that history

- Jamie is really mature and he'll understand

- That's why I can't take him away from you, he's an incredible boy because of you

- No you helped in that too, you are part of his life Brooke

- I know is just I…

- Why are you crying? There's some other thing that you aren't telling me?

- I went to a clinic and they called and I…

- What Brooke?

- I can't have babies

- But you had Jamie

- Right but I can't have anymore only if I adopted

- That's other reason to tell the truth to Jamie

- I don't know Hales

- If you are worried about me and Nathan we'll be fine and we'll be in Jamie's life forever, no matter what. So think about it and don't worry, any decision will be fine

- Ok I will


	6. Revelations

[Hey guys, here come one more chapter (without corrections) no beta's coming talk to me but I'm still trying ok? Enjoy one more chapter, maybe in the next we can have corrections. Thank's for reading and reviewing everyone and thank's to arubagirl0926 that has added the story in the alerts. Ana]

Some days thinking and that's what Brooke decide: since everyone wanted the truth that's what she would do but she also thought that maybe Jamie dosen't want other parents and that's what she was afraid of now. Anyway he will decide what he wants and she will accept. But first, there were just one person that she wasn't talked yet.

- Hey friend

- Don't know the bell anymore Brooke Davis?

- I never known that Peyton Scott

- Right, so…what you want?

- Seeing my goddaughter?

- Oh ok!

- Serious I wanted to see Saywer

- She's sleeping

- Ok, I come back later

- You don't fool me Brooke, you want to talk about something.

- In fact yes, but I regreat it so I'm leaving

- No, absolutely not, come back here now. What's up?

- Is just a stupid idea that I almost agreed but I don't think that I'll really do…

- Tell the truth for Jamie

- Mind reader?

- Lucas told me that he wants and he thinks that you want too but you're scared.

- Well, I hate that but he's right.

- What are you afraid of?

- Messing with Jamie, hurting Haley, Nathan, you…

- Me?

- Yeah, I know that it can bad for you and we don't need more drama between us

- You're right it will be confused but he is your son and you can't have childrens anymore so…

- How did you…

- Haley told me. Why you won't talk to me about all that stuff?

- 'Cause I don't know if you will be okay with all of that 'cause involves Lucas and everything

- I can get over it for you Brooke, for our friendship and for Lucas that is suffering without his kid

- So you think I should do it?

- Yes and if you want to know I asked Haley and she said that she always knew that this day would come so she and Nathan aren't upset about that.

- Right so…I'll talk to Nathan and Haley and Jamie…Peyton I'm scared

- Calm down – she hugs her friend – Brooke Davis can pass trough everything

- I hope that's true. Thank you.

And Brooke went walking to Nathan and Haley's place so that way she could think a little more about what and (mostly) how she will do that, but in the halfway she remind that wasn't only her interest…

- Lucas?

_- Hey Brooke_

- I made a decision, Peyton helped me and I'm ready to tell the truth

_- Really?_

- Yes, in fact I'm in the halfway to tell them and I think you want to come

_- Obviously. I'll meet you there. Tell me exactly where you are._

- In Rivercourt. I kinda stoped here for a while

_- Okay. I'm coming_

In few minutes Lucas get in that place full of memories and met Brooke in the little bleachers with her face in the hands

- Brooke?

- Oh hey.

- Are you crying?

- I couldn't help it

- Everything is gonna be fine

- What if he dosen't like us as his parents?

- That boy is crazy for you, I've seen he paying attention on you instead his parents a lot of times and you're doubiting?

- A little

- Look, no matter what happen there I'll be here with you

- Thank you Lucas is really great have a friend like you

- Come on B. Davis

They went walking and a little later they arrived in Nathan and Haley's house and Nathan get the door

- Hey big brother, Brooke.

- Nathan we're here 'cause we wish we could…

- Tell the truth bro?

- Well, yes.

- Sure I think it's time – they entered – Haley! Bring Jamie here.

- We are here dad – he sat on the couch, Nathan and Lucas sat next him

- Jamie, honey, we have something to talk to you.

- You can talk mom.

- Well, Brooke, you have te word.

- Look Jamie – Brooke kneeled down in front of him – there's something that we want to tell you and maybe it will be hard to you to understand the fact and why we done that but…

- You and uncle Lucas are my real parents.

- Hmm what?

- I know that aunt Brooke.

- How?

- I heard you guys talking about some strange things one day and I read the book, not all of it 'cause I'm not very good at reading but I read the chapter that said something about baby

- Why you didn't spoke about it with us?

- 'Cause I figure out you didn't want to talk with me about that

- It's not that we didn't want Jamie it's just that we didn't know how

- I understand uncle Lucas but how it's gonna be now?

- Brooke?

- Well, I thought that if you want stay here with Haley and Nathan you can, if you want move in with me and Sam and if you want to live with Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer…you can do it too

- I don't want to hurt anyone

- We talked about it Jamie. And all of us will understand your decision and none of us will be mad about it – Haley spoke

- So I think I'll move in with my Brooke

- Really?

- Yes but I'll still come here right?

- Sure you will honey

- So let me know if I get it. Now you're my aunt Haley, he's my uncle Nathan, he's my father and my Brookie cookie is my mother. Sam is like my sister and Sawyer too

- Yes you're right - Nathan

- Cool, I can live with that.

- So let's pack some of your stuff that you want to carry with you and your room will be always here

- Okay I need help.

- Brooke and I will help you – the three went upstairs

- How are you Nathan?

- Good, we always planned that day, me and Haley. And you dude?

- Scared, now I have two childrens but I always wait for this day too

Upstairs…

- So…you will be fine without him?

- Yes, I will. But will you be fine with him?

- Don't doubt of my powers Haley James-Scott

- I don't, if I do I won't let Jamie go

- I'm ready Br…mom. I'll get used I promise

- Don't worry little guy, you can call me the way you want and if you don't like staying in my house you can come back anytime

- Right. We are going now?

- Sure, just say goodbye


	7. New Life

[hey guys, I'm really, really trying to find a beta. I already sent a lot of messages but none of them reply to me so I'll keep posting without corrections, like a said before as soon as I find a beta I'll repost with corrections. Thank's for keep reading. Xoxo Ana]

- Sam! We are home

- I'm here, I'm here – she came in the room – Jamie!

- Hey Sammy

- You're sleeping with me tonight?

- No I came to live here with you and momma Brooke

- So they finnaly tell you the truth.

- Yeah they finnaly found that I'm not a kid anymore

- Oh my gosh you're six

- Almost seven momma Brooke

- Right, let's go, you have to choose a room – they went upstairs – Theres one downstairs and that one between Sam's and mine that is the one you ever sleep in

- I want this one 'cause I can protect you girls. Now I'm the man in the house.

- Ok big man in the house. We have to decorate your room, let's go shopping stuff.

- Cool! Sam you come with us?

- Only if I get stuff too

- Ok you little cheater, the three of us will get some new things.

They went trought the city to bought new stuff and she is Brooke Davis so she shop a lot. They bought things for the rooms, some clothes and lots of other stuff

- So Jamie have…

- Wallpaper for my room, a lamp, new clothes, bed clothes, some toys and stuffed animals and my awesome new sneakers

- Sam…

- Cell phone, clothes, bed clothes and sneakers too

- Right, and I got clothes and we commend two new TV's. I think is good for a day hm?

- I'm tired of walking

- Come here – Brooke pick him up – You're getting heavy, some more days and I can't take you anymore

- I'm growing up

- Please don't be taller than me

- I will Sammy. I will

- Let's go home

They headed back home after all the shopping and the sun had already went down

- Are you hungry?

- A little

- I'm a lot hungry!

- Ok, so come here both of you. Let's order a pizza.

- Yeah!

- Jamie you can pick first since you are so hungry

- I want a cheese pizza

- Sam?

- Pepperoni

- Right, half pepperoni and half mozzarella. I'll cal from upstairs, pick a movie and we can watch together.

Brooke went upstair to order a pizza and a few minutes later she headed back to the TV room where Sam were tickling on Jamie who laughts out loud.

- I don't want to be in your place Jamie

- Oh really? You don't… – Sam look at Jamie and they nooded

- Wait, guys? What are you doing? - They pull Brooke to the couch and starts tickling on her – Okay, okay, enough I can't take it anymore – she laught

- She's weak Sammy

- She's old Jamie – they laught

- Hey! Respect, I pay your food – they all laught harder – I think that's gonna be great

- I agree momma Brooke


	8. New Guy In Town

That was a brand new beautiful day in Tree Hill, the sun was shining, the birds singing and everythings seems to be brighter. A tipycal scene of a movie right? But that's how Brooke Davis have been seeing each day of the last month. Her clothin' line wass great, she has the most amazing friends in the world and the best of all the bestest children she could ask for. With Jamie and Sam Brooke finally felt in a family and even with everyone asking if she wants a boyfriend she always said that she is fine without a man.

But that's not what the destiny thought for her.

- Mom! There's a guy here wanting to talk to you.

- Don't answer the door alone Jamie I've already said you that

- Okay momma, sorry

- Relax I won't steal your son or anything like that

- Right, who are you?

- I'm Julian the producer of your…hm…friend's movie

- You're producing Lucas' movie?

- Exactly

- Okay…and why are you here? In my house?

- I want you to be the costumer of the movie.

- I'm a designer not a costumer

- But your clothes are the best and you were there so you know exactly how it should be

- Good point

- So may I come in?

- Oh, sure, have a seat please – he sat on the couch and she sat in other

- Mom, can I stay here?

- It's all about bussines Jamie,

- I know, I'll be quiet I promisse

- Okay, seat here – he sat by her side – So, let's pretend that I'll do that. I know your type Mr. Julian you come here offering a job and next you're…hmm Jamie can you go upstairs?

- Really?

- Yes, get ready for your piano class

- All right. I'm going but you won't date him okay?

- Jamie!

- Upstairs got it – he went upstairs

- And after I'll…

- And after you'll try to date me or if you prefer you'll try to get me to bed

- I knew it!

- Jamie I told you to get ready

- I'm ready, my things are here and I'm dressed

- Okay so…Sam! – She get in the room – Take Jamie to his piano class and after you two come back home

- Okay, let's go little guy – they went

- Now you can talk

- Maybe I'm this man but I'm here working and I want the best crew to the movie and I won't screw it up

- Let's say you convinced me in that part so let's talk about busines

- Right, so there is the contract and that stuff and I talked to Lucas …

Later when Jamie and Sam come back…

- Oh my god!

- You said that you won't date with him!

- Jamie? Sam? You got home early and I'm not dating him I just…

- They are just…well, I don't know. Let's go upstairs little J.

- No, wait. Julian get out, you got your contract, you can go

- But Brooke…

- Bye new guy – he got out – Jamie I…

- Don't say anything but I don't trust him

- Me neither so it won't happen again ok little guy?

- This way is better

- Right so go take a bath and we can see a movie

- Yay. I'm going. – he went upstairs

- So…you and that new guy…

- I don't know what happen! One second I was signing the contract and another I was just kissing him

- If we didn't caught you it won't be just kissing

- Shut up.


	9. You? With him?

[Hey guys! Be calm there Julian won't really be with Brooke, I told you that it'll be Brucas right? So enjoy the chapter and again I didn't had any answers from beta readers :s thank's for reading, love, A.]

- You kissed her? You kissed Brooke?

- Wow calm down guy were just a couple kisses.

- You shouldn't have done that

- She has a boyfriend?

- No

- You're into her?

- I have Peyton

- So who cares?

- I care, she is my best friend and the mother of my son and I don't want some hollywood guy hurting her

- 'Cause you did it one time right?

- You better watch what you say if you really want produce this movie

- Tree Hill has more mistery that I though

- You…

- Dad Lucas!

- Hey bud. I didn't spected you here

- Hey, sorry Lucas but I have a meeting with Victória and I can't take Jamie…oh hey Julian.

- Hey Brooke - he gets out

- You didn't spoke with her about Jamie?

- Hmm no, I don't want her around

- Who mom?

- My mother Jamie

- My grandmother?

- Yes, but she's not good as your grandmothers Karen and Deb

- She's like grandpa Dan?

- No, not that bad so

- So she's not that bad. I want to meet her.

- Okay, we talk about that later

- Right

- Brooke can I talk to you?

- Sure

- Jamie, you can play on my computer, right there in the office – he went – I can't believe Brooke, you and that guy? Really?

- Relax Lucas, me and Julian won't gonna happen.

- But he told me…

- Was just a couple kisses and that's it

- You better don't stay around him

- Who you think you are to talk to me like that?

- I'm your friend

- I've already told you, there's nothing more than a couple kisses

- What if you fall for him?

- It won't gonna happen. You wanna know why Lucas? Because I know that in some point he will move out and the last time that I fell in love I move out and now that guy is married with my best friend and have a baby girl. I think I lost the ability to fall in love again. Satisfied? So shut up Lucas

- I'm just worried…

- I'm just having fun and you don't have the right to bother in any of my ralationships

- So you will have fun without Jamie around because my son won't see those nasty things

- Don't you dare Lucas Scott

- Keep this thing with Julian and you will see

- I wouldn't but now you can be sure that I will

- Brooke…

- Enough Lucas. Jamie come here

- What?

- I'm going. Will you be ok?

- Sure, dad Lucas is awesome

- Anything you need you can call me

- Ok

- Don't hesitate ok?

- I'll be fine mom

- Choose a movie and when I come back we can go watch

- Cool. Sam is coming?

- Yes. I'll pick her in her school

- Why she's at school now mom?

- She have some extra classes 'cause she skip some classes before she move with me

- Oh ok.

- I really have to go. Bye little guy. I love you

- I love you too momma Brooke


	10. Some Problem?

- Lucas, what are you doing here?

- I just…may I come in?

- No

- You're still mad?

- Why do you think that? Only because you theatened to take my son away?

- I was mad that day okay Brooke? I'm sorry.

- I just don't understand why you were so mad – she sat on the couch

- 'Cause it pains me to know that I hurt you and I don't want you to feel that way again neither for me nor for any fucking kind of hollywood guy

- Ok Lucas you're forgiven

- Thank you Brooke, and you were serious when you say that you will be with him?

- No, I won't but not because of you but I promisse to Jamie

- I'm glad and I was thinking if I can take Jamie to spend the day and sleep with me and Peyton

- Sure you can just ask him

- He isn't here?

- He is sleeping, well or in the computer. You can go check.

- Okay – he climb the stairs and knocked

- You can enter.

- Hey little guy, still in the bed huh

- I just woke up

- Right, so, you want spend the day with me?

- Sure I want

- Okay, get up and pick some stuff, you will sleep there too

- Ok, sit there while I pack dad

- Good morning little boy. Lucas? It's getting usual have you here

- Sam… - Brooke said in a mad tone

- What? It's true – she sat on a chair and soon everyone was sit in Jamie's room

- This room is pretty cool buddie

- Momma Brooke and Sam helped me

- The power trio – Sam gave Jamie a high-five

- I have a room in your house dad Lucas?

- Not yet, but you will stay at the guest room and we can turn it in your room

- And I will have tree rooms. That's cool

- Alright little guy, less talking, more organization

- I'm ready mom.

- Ok so you can go. Give me a kiss – he hugs and kisses her – Right, now you can go.

- Bye momma Brooke, bye Sammy

- Bye little guy

- Behave ok?

- Right mom

- Bye Brooke, Sam

- Peyton, we're home

- Hey Jamie – she smiles with Sawyer in her arms

- Hey aunt Peyton, hey little sister.

- Put your things on your bedroom and change your clothes

- Where do we go?

- Guess? Rivercourt.

- Really? Cool, be right back – he went and Peyton sat

- You should at least have told me that he was coming

- I thought about it when I was at Brooke's

- What are you doing there?

- Apologizing I was kinda tough with her about her relationship with Julian

- She has a relationship with Julian?

- Not really, but she almost had

- Ok, don't change the subject. We have a baby here, you really think it's aproppriate bring Jamie here?

- He is careful with Sawyer

- That's not the point

- But that's what you just said. Be true to me Peyton you have some problem with Jamie?

- No, I love Jamie and you know that

- Yes I knew that, when he was with Haley and Nathan but now you're acting weird

- You are acting weird too.

- We won't argue right? If you have problem with Jamie staying here I'll spend the day with him and after I leave him on Brooke's

- No, no, sorry, he can stay here


	11. Jealous

[hey guys, sorry for the late, I was waiting for the correction but again it dosen't work out for some reason. Thank's for waiting and reading I love you for that. xoxo =* ]

- Lucas can we talk?

- Sure we can Peyton. Sawyer is…

- Sleeping. Thank God. I'm tired

- Stay here with me I was just finishing this script. What you want to talk about?

- Jamie, I think you're right.

- About…

- I have a problem with Jamie, not whit him exactly but…

- What?

- It's just that since you guys told the truth he spend a lot of time with you and I think you're leaving me and Sawyer behind

- That's ridiculous Peyton

- It's true, and you're spending a lot of time on Brooke's

- Oh that's the problem: Brooke. Right? She's his mom Peyton and I have to talk with her about him

- It's just about him that you talk?

- Sure it is Peyton

- I think that you just reveled the truth to stay close to her

- What? Gosh Peyton you know that is unfair

- Ok so, if the only thing that keep you connected with her is Jamie leave Jamie with her because if the reason that you told the truth isn't to stay close is just to Brooke won't be alone 'cause you don't need him, you've a family already

- Just because I have other kid it dosen't mean that I love my first less Peyton and I love Jamie in the same way that I love Sawyer

- Ok so bring Jamie there, we can take care of him and Brooke leave us alone

- I can't take Jamie from Brooke, he's her son.

- She was fine without him for his first six years why can't she be now

- Oh my god. Peyton? Are you listening you talk? You're talking about your best friend at least she was you best friend the last time I checked

- You still love her Lucas?

- This conversation is the most ridiculous that we already had

- It's a yes?

- Peyton! It's all about that? You're jealous? Of Brooke?

- Sure I am, you have a child together and you have a stupid tatoo that is just like hers…

- We have a child too and that conversation is over. I'm tired.


	12. Something Wrong

- Momma Brooke? Where are you?

- In my bathroom Jamie, don't come here

- Why?

He walks to the bathroom and saw Brooke sat on the ground beside the toilet with a painful expression on her pale face

- Mom, are you okay?

- I am Jamie is just a stomach ache. Don't worry honey.

- I'll call someone

- No, Jamie. I'm getting better. Go get dressed for school ok?

- You're sure?

- I am. Hurry up or you will be late.

- Okay I'm going

- I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast – she went downstairs and meet Sam

- What's wrong with you?

- Why you ask?

- You're pale and you take a little while to get down here

- Yeah, I woke up with colic and I just can't stop trowing up

- Eww, less details

- You asked

- Right.

- I'm ready mom!

- So let's go to school

- But we didn't had breakfast – Sam mumbled

- Take something, you eat in the car, both of you.

- Sam, wake up. – he shook her several times 'till she rolled over the bed

- What's wrong little guy?

- Brooke, she dosen't wake up.

- Oh my god, let's go there – they shook Brooke but she dosen't move

- We have to call someone

- Call your mom, I mean, Haley

- Okay

Few minutes later Haley and Nathan come in the house

- What happened honey?

- I don't know mom, I try to wake mom Brooke but she dosen't wake up. And yesterday she was trowing up and feeling bad

- Where is she?

- Upstairs, Sam is with her

- Nathan, pick Brooke, let's go to the hospital

- Ok – she went upstairs

- Mom Haley?

- What?

- I can call you aunt Haley right?

- Sure

- So aunt Haley?

- What Jamie?

- Mom is gonna be okay?

- She will honey, I'm sure she will. Let's go there

Haley pick Jamie up as Nathan walk with Brooke to the car being followed by Sam. A hour later at the hospital they're all sitting in the waiting room. They've called to Lucas and Peyton who just came in with Sawyer

- Hey guys, how's she?

- No one knows – Sam murmured from her place

- The doctor didn't came out until now – Haley told him with Jamie besides her

- Come here bud – Lucas took Jamie to his lap while Peyton sats with Sawyer – Don't be so worried ok?

- She's gonna die – he dosen't sound like a question

- No, she won't Jamie. She can't – he whispered - Any sign of Victoria?

- I called her – Sam said – and she said she was coming. An hour ago

- Tipycal

- Talking about me Lucas Scott?

- Oh, she showed up.

- Who is she dad?

- Your grandmother Jamie, remember about that day?

- Yes, hi grandma

- Oh, you told the truth to the little boy?

- Me and Brooke, was a commom decision

- She don't have anything in her head. A son just gonna…

- Shut your mouth up Victoria

- You shouldn't act like that in front of your son Lucas

- Like you're a great role model for your daughter right?

- Look your sick bastard…

- Enough, Victoria, if you aren't here to help you better leave – Haley stood for her friend

- Right, sorry. – She sat next to Sam

- And you Lucas, keep calm, give Jamie to me

- No, I'll behave.

- Hey, you are with Brooke Davis?

- Yes doc. – Sam answered, pulling out the couch

- We finished the exams and gave her some pills and she's awake now

- What she have doctor? – Was Peyton's time to ask

- She prefer to tell in person


	13. What Now?

Just four persons are allowed to enter in the room so Lucas, Hayley, Sam and Jamie entered in Brooke's room. Jamie run to her bed and sits next to her the three others stop around the bed

- So…you're gonna tell us what the hell is wrong with you?

- Sam! – Haley censure her

- Right…hm, guys I have endometriosis in a high level already

- What's that mom?

- That's a disease Jamie, and that's why I can't have babies anymore

- You're gonna die?

- No, I won't honey. There's two treatments. I can take very strong medicine or remove the endometrium and I have three days to decide

- Make the surgery already – Lucas spoke for the first time – It's the best way right?

- Yes, but have risks. The doctor said that is kinda dangerous too

- Don't do it. I don't wanna lose you mom

- Calm Jamie. It's not like that too. I'll dress up and go home. I'll decide later and I want the help of you guys

- We are here for you B. Davis

- Thank you Hales

They went to Brooke's place

- Thank you for bringing me here Lucas

- Don't worry. You are sure that I don't need to stay?

- Sure not, I'm good

- Look, I'm here for you Brooke, always and whenever you need ok?

- Thank you Lucas, love you

- I love you too. You're gonna be ok right?

- Right

- So I'm going, Peyton's waiting

- Yes. Bye

- Bye – he went

- Mom I don't wanna lose you – he hug her tightely

- Come here honey – she took him up – you won't lose me.

- You promisse?

- Yes, I promisse

- I'll be with you all weekend, I won't leave you alone

- Okay but I think you need a bath

- Right, only in bath time. I'm going but I'll come back – he went upstairs

- Brooke – Sam sat by her side – I don't wanna lose you too

- Oh, come here Sam, don't cry

- I never said that but I love being here with you, and Jamie. You're the best mom I could ask for. I love you

- Oh Sam, come here – they hug eachother – I love you too and you mean the world to me okay? And I won't leave you so soon

- If you choose not to do the surgery…

- I'll take pills and sometimes feel pain

- But if you do…

- I'll probably be ok.

- Probably?

- I have to be honest Sam. It always has a risk

- But it's better for you the surgery.

- It's definitive you know? If I do the surgery I don't need to worry anymore

- I understand, now…we can change the subject

- I'll be glad

- I read the book. Lucas' book.

- Really? And you liked it?

- Yeah, the book is great and the history too but I kinda feel bad for you

- For me?

- Yes, you seemed really like Lucas in the book and that's why he's talking.

- I liked him a lot, I loved him.

- Loved? You're sure about that?

- What do you mean Samantha?

- It's just that. You seem really like him Brooke.

- I like him… as a friend.

- Oh really? I don't believe in that.

- Your bad 'cuz it's the truth

She went upstairs finishing that conversation, but what Sam said dosen't leave her mind. She liked Lucas, as a friend, that's for sure but does it have something else?


	14. Everything Changes

And here they were in a hospital waiting room…again. But this time it was for something good. No one there was worried like tha last time they were there…

_- Where is she? – Lucas came snorting in the waiting room where Sam was with Jamie and Haley_

_- She is in the room and she want you to go there. – Haley spoke_

_- And where is Nathan?_

_- He's signing some papers_

_- Ok, I will enter there – he went to Brooke's room – How you dare not warning me about that?_

_- I just decided to come and do the surgery already._

_- I got worried_

_- Don't be. I just want talk to you before I went to the surgery room_

_- Okay, talk_

_- If something went wrong in there…_

_- Nothing's gonna be wrong_

_- Okay Lucas but if it went wrong I want you to take care of Jamie and Sam, you can do that?_

_- Sure I can Brooke_

_- If you can't you can give them to Haley and make sure they won't be so sad about me._

_- Nothing is gonna happen_

_- Ok, but if happen something I have to know one more thing…you loved me Luke? When we were teenagers?_

That time they were there for the birth of Haley and Nathan's son. Yes it's a boy, named John Phillip Scott just because was Haley's dream name when she was twelve. And evryone was in the waiting room again. Brooke with Jamie and Sam, Deb, Lucas with Payton and the one year and two months old Sawyer and Karen with the seven years old Lily. Nathan was in the room with Haley. Each one of them had a different thought in their mind, except for Brooke and Lucas that share the thoughts from the last time they were there.

- Mom Brooke, what are you thinking about?

- Nothing especifical little boy.

- I'll talk to dad Lucas okay?

- Sure, go there.

- Brooke? It's almost two o'clock

- Oh my God. I almost forgot Sam. Sorry.

- Don't mind I can catch a flight tommorow

- No, no. All the things are in the car right?

- Yes.

- So let's go.

- Too bad I can't see the baby before I went

- You come back in two weeks to visit us right?

- Sure I'll come here always

- And we'll be always here for you okay? Now say goodbye.

- Hey guys. I'll have to go. – she hugs everyone.

- Jamie, you'll come?

- Sure, I won't leave my Sammy so soon but… dad Lucas can you come with us?

- He have to stay her with aunt Peyton honey

- No, it's okay for me – Peyton

- Right, I'll go with you guys.

- Okay, we'll be back shortly.

The four of them went to the airport. It's time for Sam to go to college and she has choosen UCLA to go. That was a hard goodbye to say, even that she promissed come to visit once in a while Brooke wasn't ready to send a daughter to the college, not a long time ago she was in the college. But she forced herself to be strong.

- Don't cry, it's not like I'm going to die.

- I know, but I'll miss you Sam.

- I'll miss you to – she hug Brooke

- Hey, I'll miss you to Sammy

- Oh little boy, you know I'll miss you but I promisse I'll come sometimes to see you. And you can call me anytime.

- Right. I will – he hugs her

- And you Lucas. Now that I'm leaving you have to take care of these too to me okay?

- You can leave it to me.

- I think I should go now. Brooke, thank you for everything you've done and now for that. I love you.

- I love you too Sam. Have fun, don't get pregnant and study ok?

- Okay. Bye. – she head up to the waiting room

- I'll miss her mommy

- Me too Jamie, but we can go there sometimes too

- Really?

- Yeah, now we should go back to the hospital

- Mom I'm hungry.

- Okay, here. Go buy something. Do not leave my field of vision ok?

- Right. – he went to the snack bar

- Brooke…

- What?

- That day in the hospital, we should talk about it?

- It was six months ago Lucas.

- I know but…

- We kissed ok? Nothing else. You have your family.

- I mean that Brooke. I really love you.

- You don't know what you're talking about

- Yes, I know. I've been thinking for months.

- Look mom, they had burgers

- That seems good. Give me a piece – she bites the burger

- Hey! You ate half of it.

- You're so exaggerated little boy

- I learn from the best

- I'll take it as a compliment


	15. Feel so left out

As Brooke and Lucas enter in the waiting room with Jamie they heard a baby crying out loud and everyone put a simile on their faces, that's the miracle of life that always enchanted everyone. After 9 months waiting and 16 hour of labor pain Haley could look to her little baby and took him in her arms for the first time, she never had that feeling before, his tiny hands against hers. Sure she had Jamie but he was almost one month old when Brooke gave him so it was different that time.

- He is…handsome like his father

- Shut up – she laught – you ruin the moment

- I love you

- Oww, and the moment is back. I love you too…forever and always

- Forever and always.

- Huh, Naley…I want to see my godson. Oh my God he is so…little. – she walks closer to the bed with Jamie on her lap – It reminds me when Jamie was born.

- I was ugly like that?

- He's not ugly, he's just creasy

- I know, I'm kidding. He's cute. I would love if he could use my bedroom

- What?

- Yes, I'll gave him my stuff and my bedroom and when I went to your place we'll share the room and stay up all night playing videogames

- Your sure buddy?

- Sure uncle Nathan, he's like my brother

- Own my son is adorable isn't him?

- Sure, he's like his father – Lucas took Jamie

- Don't flatter yourself big brother

Den, Karen, Lily, Peyton and Sawyer entered in the room too and Brooke get out for drink some water and when she came back she looked to that image trought the glass window of the room and sat down in one couch, she dosen't seem to be missed there, someway she felt out of the scene, she felt like they dosen't need she to be there, she felt like they didn't care if she was there or not. And she knew that it wasn't this way, but she couldn't help that feeling, she dosen't saw that coming, but it was there.

- Hey, what you doing out here?

- Oh, hey Karen.

- Why you aren't inside with the rest of us

- I just…I just came out to drink water

- And why don't you come back?

- Nothing, I was just thinking.

- I know you Brooke, what's bothering you? You can talk to me.

- I don't know Karen, I just feel like no one needs me you know? Haley has Nathan and now John, Peyton has Lucas and Sawyer, Sam went to college…

- Jamie needs you

- But he also have Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Deb, you…

- Ok, so I'll change my point, they might don't need you. But they want you there.

- Thank you Karen – she hugs her – You know that you've been like a mother to me since high school and I love you for that

- You're like a daughter to me honey. And anything that you need, I'll be here

- Same here okay?

- Thank you, now, let's go back


	16. Maybe

_- I prefer Haley and Nathan…_

_ - I went to UCLA just to stay away from you… _

_- Peyton is better than you…_

_- No one needs you Brooke, I have Peyton as best friend…_

_- Lucas' mine…_

- Mom wake up

- Oh thank God

All those words were floating trough Brooke's head even it was just a dream. Jamie woke her up and right after he lay in the bed right next to her.

- Jamie, give me a hug? – she hold him close for some minutes

- You're fine mom?

- Yeah, yeah, I am. I love you, you know that right?

- Yeah I love you too mom – he kissed her cheek – Mom?

- What?

- Have you ever love somebody?

- You mean…love? Well yes I loved someone one time but it was in the past

- I think I'm in love.

- Oh, really? And who's the girl?

- Madison

- Oh, that girl from the basketball team?

- Yes. But don't tell anyone.

- Sure, I'll help you with her ok?

- Really?

- Yes.

- So I'll help you too. Oh, I forgot something. – he runs out of the bed and came back with a box and sat next to her

- What's that Jamie?

- I found that in the guest room in dad Lucas' house

- That's wrong Jamie, you can't take things from someone else house and bring to you

- I know, sorry mom but it has pictures of you and me and…

- Of me?

- Yes

- Ok, later I'll see that and give it back to Luke, now let's eat something

They went downstairs to eat breakfast and some minutes later the bell rang

- Hey, cute pajamas.

- What are you doing here? It's sunday morning..

- Sorry I thought you would be awake at 10 o'clock

- Okay come in. Jamie, you remember Julian right?

- Sure

- Hey buddy, how are you?

- Mad at you

- Cool, I like sincerity – he smile – So, Brooke. I came to see if you already did the drafts.

- Sure, and I start to make the clothes already

- That's why I choose you, thank you Brooke. I really appreciate what you're doing.

- Okay…that's my job.

- We start this relationship with the left foot but we can make it right.

- Julian I…

- She's not gonna date you.

- No, I'm not talking about that, don't worry Jamie, I just want us to be friends.

- I think it's better if we keep just work

- Even Lucas and Peyton are my friends now besides the story with Peyton, Brooke…

- Okay, I'll give you a chance

- Good – he kneeled down – And you buddy?

- That's my final chance. And don't call me buddy, only my dad can call me that way

- Okay, you give the rules

- Cool, here they go: don't try to kiss my mother, don't come here before 10 a.m and after 10 p.m and you two can't go out without warning me

- Right, If I follow that rules I can be your friend?

- Maybe

- Okay little guy, now go take a bath and change your clothes, we have to go visit John today remember?

- Oh yeah, sure. I'm going. But don't be here too much okay Julian?

- Ok.

- And don't try anything or I'll know – he climbs up the stairs disappearing for their view

- You have an amazing son

- Yeah, I know that

- You want to have more?

- Hmm – she turn around to hide her face, her eyes already fulled with tears – I think you should go

- Brooke? Sorry, what I said wrong?

- Nothing it's just…

- Oh, Brooke you're okay?

- I thought that somebody would tell you.

- Tell me what?

- During those three months that you spent in Los Angeles I kinda pass trough some things

- And you don't want to talk about it with me right?

- No, it's not that. It's just tough to talk about it – he hugs her

- You can talk, if you want to

- I always wanted a house full of kids playing and making me crazy you know? And I have Jamie but he's so lonely here…

- So you want more children

- Yes, I wanted but I can't have babies anymore. I had endometriosis and I did the surgery and I'm fine but…I'm infertile

- I'm sorry Brooke

- Yeah, me too, but there's nothing I can do so, hey, let's celebrate what we have right?

- Sure

- Hey…friend, what you're gonna do today?

- Since I don't know so much people here I'll just lay in my hotel room

- You can come with us if you want. We'll spend the day with Haley, Nathan and Jonh.

- Sure I'd love it.

- Great, you can wait here, I have to take a bath

- Okay. I'll wait

As Julian sat on the couch Brooke climbs up the stairs and went to her bathroom to take a warm and relaxing bath. Maybe Julian wasn't so bad after all, but he wasn't Lucas and Lucas dosen't leave her mind fo the last six months, actually he dosen't leave her mind since high school. Maybe that's why she couldn't let herself fall in love, no that's not a maybe, that's for sure. But what she's gonna do? He's married and have a baby-girl and all of that with her best friend, even thinking that this best friend wasn't talking to her for apparently no reason she's still her best friend. Brooke got dressed and as she went downstairs she saw Jamie and Julian in a discussion about basketball.

- See that you guys found something in common

- In fact he's beating me up, I don't know everything about basketball.

- Yeah, Julian sucks at that

- Okay, stop being competitive – he jumps in her – Oh calm down boy, you're heavy

- Sorry

- Okay, we can go?

- Sure, he'll come with us?

- Yes I'll, If you let me

- It's ok to me

- Great, so let's go


End file.
